Pokemon Leaf Green: Sevi Islands
by random girlz
Summary: Shuichi is back and better than ever! Follow him through the Sevi Islands as he takes out the last of Team Rocket, helps out Ceilio, then dissapears on Mt. Silver!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this story is a run off off the leaf green serius if you have not read it I suggest you read it!

* * *

"Well I'm finally here." Said an eighteen year old Shuichi. He had left the next month as he promised, after that he re-explored Kanto and so his friend Bill took him to the Sevi Islands. "My friend Ceilio he's an inventer and he's making a network machine that can connect through the Jhoto and Hoenn reigons." Bill said a matter a factly. "Cool, lets meet him." Shuichi said. They went inside the pokemon center and saw a guy working on a machine. "Hey Ceilio." Bill said almost immediatly. "Oh, hey." Ceilio replied. "This is Shuichi I met him during his travels." Bill said pointing out Shuichi. "Yo, whats up." Shuichi said in a gangster tone. "Hello." Ceilio said in a basic reply. "Hey, listen if your a trainer can you go to the volcanic mountian and get me the ruby for the machine?" Ceilio asked. "Of course I'd love to, its been a while since I had an adventere." And with that said Shuichi headed up the mountian, unaware of what lay there.

Next time: Team Rocket!


	2. AUTHER'S NOTE

**SO SORRY I'M LATE**

**ON THE UPDATE**

**I'VE BEEN WATCHING**

**BLOOD+ FOR THE THE PAST TWO **

**DAYS AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE**

**YO UPDATE. I HOPE**

**TO UPDATE SOON AGAIN, **

**I FORGOT TO PUT BLOOD+ ON**

**MY FAVORITE ANIME SHOWS **

**WHICH REMINDS ME I NEED TO **

**UPDATE MY PROFILE**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON **

**JANNE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well everyone it has been a while since I've updated, I've been real busy, I had writer's block and was watching Blood+, but be assured the story must go on!

* * *

"Okay, so turn here and- TEAM ROCKET!" Shuichi screamed as he saw 'The Crimanals'. "Oi, look its the boy who interrfeard with us before!" Shouted the rather loud grunt. "Kids, when will you learn." Said the other grunt. "Listen here dumbasses, I'm going to take you motherfuckers down right here and now!" Shuichi said as his ever faithful Pikachu named Pika jumped off his shoulder. "Pika-Pikachu!" Pika roared. "Pika, use thunderbolt! Shuichi comanded. Pika shot lightnig bolts from yhe pouches on its cheeks and sent the grunts flying. "Alright, Pika, now we need to get the ruby!" Shuichi said. "Pika." Pika said as he sensed his trainers anger.

Next Time: Alright the ruby!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am FUCKING exustad right now so get off my back about me being late on the update

* * *

Shuichi got Junior to use cut on the door. Earlyer he brought the ruby to Ceilio and now he needs the saphire. "Finally, I fucking found it." Shuichi said as he walked towards the stone. "Hold it right there!" Called a mysterius voice. "Who the fuck is it now." Shuichi said agitated. "I'm a Team Rocket member(I forgot the pearsons name)and I'm going to take that from you." The former said. "GAHHHH!" Shuichi screamed. Next thing he knew this pearson was telling him the password to their secret base. "I need to find..." Shuichi said as he paused in the middle of his sentence. "_NO, I'm not going to say a WORD again unless its absolutly nessesary."_ Shuichi thought.

Next Time: Its that boy...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** piss on this

* * *

Shuichi had just walked in the Rocket base. He eyed everyone warningly and Pika shocked everyone in there. True to what he said he had not spoken a word and got the sapphire back. He had given it to Ceilio and thanked him but Shuichi didn't respond. Shuichi left the Islands with no one knowing where he was going. Shuichi left and came upon a mountain where only strong trainers can go. It was known as Mt. Silver. He climbed all the way to the top, taking on random trainers who wished to battle him. Five years had passed, Shuichi was now 23 and he met a Trainer actually beat him. The boys name is Soul!

Next Time: Pokémon: Soul Silver

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like that little twist at the end


End file.
